


It's Always Been You

by TripCreates



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Prince Haru is tired of having to meet with potential suitors he's not interested in. When his mother informs him of the new one she's arranged for him, Haru comes up with a plan to get out of it by saying he's already seeing Makoto. The only problem with that is, they're not actually together.Cue the two of them having to keep up appearances while Haru realizes he may want this to be real after all.





	It's Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thishasbeencary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/gifts).



> First fic of the new year and I'm happy to have it be makoharu!! 
> 
> This was written for @yoyoplisetsky on tumblr. When I saw that fake dating was requested, I knew I had to write since it's my favorite trope! I wanted to try something a different than what I've written before with this trope, so I thought I would mix it with a fantasy setting. I hope it's not an odd combination and turned out well. 
> 
> Also a quick thanks for my awesome pal Rie for helping me with figuring out Makoto's role for this. It was a lifesaver!
> 
> It was a fun challenge to write this. I hope you enjoy this!! Let me know in the comments if you do~

Haru watched the carriage pull away, a sense of relief filling him. He was glad that was over with.

His mother sighed beside him. “What was wrong with this one?” she asked.

“He wasn’t interested in going down to the beach with me,” he replied, not sparing her a glance. As if he’d even consider marrying someone who didn’t like the ocean.

“It can’t be helped then, I suppose,” said his father.

“We’ll just have to find another suitor.”

And with that, the Queen turned and headed back towards the castle.

 _Yeah, that’s exactly what I want,_ Haru thought sarcastically to himself.

Ever since he turned twenty, his mother began setting up him with other royalty from across the lands. A year passed, and he still hadn’t found one he was interested in. Most were nice enough people but Haru always found a fault with them.

His father turned to him. “She just wants what’s best for you and is trying to help,” he said before following her.

_Best for me, or best for her?_

“Prince Haru!”

The call brought Haru out of his thoughts and he looked to the side to see Makoto approach him.

“I told you not to call me ‘Prince’ when we’re alone,” Haru replied. He hated the reminder in their differing statuses as Makoto was from a commoner family.

Makoto gave a bashful smile as he stopped in front of Haru. “Sorry, but the King was still in earshot, so I didn’t want him to hear,” he explained. “Are you free right now?”

Haru nodded.

“Care to walk with me along the shore then?”

He nodded again, perking up to the idea.

Makoto chuckled. “I thought you be interested,” he said as he led the way. “I heard the meeting with your new suitor was over earlier than expected.”

Haru hummed. “He wasn’t a good match.”

“I’m sure the right one will come along eventually,” Makoto said with a smile.

But Haru could see no warmth in it. This was Makoto’s polite smile he used around other visiting royals.

They passed by the mews where Makoto’s father was out tending to the falcons. The older Tachibana waved to them as they walked by. His father was the falconer for the estate which allowed them the opportunity as young children and become friends.

Haru was never interested in hunting but having Makoto along for them made the venture more enjoyable. He loved seeing Makoto interacting with the birds. When Haru had free time, he’d slip down to watch Makoto work with the various birds of prey they housed. It was impressive to see how responsive the birds were to Makoto and how it seemed effortless for him to manage them.  

Once they reached the beach, they removed their shoes and left them behind to walk barefoot along the water. As always, they walked with Haru closest to the water. The sounds of the waves lapping back and forth on the shoreline brought a calm presence to Haru. This was just what he needed after the day he had.  

Or maybe it was just the person he was with.

 

Another month passed in relative peace until one morning when Haru’s presence was requested by the Queen.

He arrived at her private study and knocked on the door. He already had an idea of what this was about, and he wasn’t looking forward to it.

“Enter.”

Haru opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door. The Queen was seated at her desk and didn’t spare him a glance as she read over some papers in front of her. He crossed the room and stopped with his hands clasped behind his back in front of her.

“Yes, mother?”

“I’ve arranged for a new suitor to come for a visit. The Matsuoka’s son has returned home from his studies abroad and will be here next month to meet with you,” she said, setting the paper down and picked up her teacup.

Haru remembered meeting him already when they were children. Seeing him again wouldn’t be such a bad thing. Rin was a nice boy then and they’d gotten along well. But Haru didn’t want to marry him. Nor did he want to be forced into spending a week with him while his parents watched from a distance. It would be awkward like all the other suitor meetings and Haru didn’t want to go through that with Rin.

He needed a way out of this. He didn’t want to keep going through with these meetings anymore. In the beginning, Haru tried telling his parents he wasn’t interested but they wouldn’t listen. So, he would need a new tactic.

And that’s when it came to him.

“That won’t be necessary,” Haru said.

His mother arched an eyebrow at him as she hesitated in taking a sip of her tea. “Why is that?”

Haru clenched his hands. He had to make this convincing. “Because I’ve already found someone to marry.”

His mother studied his face as she lowered her cup and set it back on the desk. “And who might that be?”

“Tachibana Makoto.”

 

“You told the queen _what_?!” Makoto said.

“That we are seeing each other,” Haru repeated.

Makoto began to pace the room, one hand in his hair and the other resting on his hip. “Why would you say such a thing, Haru? This is a serious matter. We’re not even together like that. We’re just friends.”

Seeing Makoto’s reaction made Haru realize how he should have thought this out a little more than he did.  He dropped his gaze to the floor out of shame. “I said it because I didn’t want to go through another suitor meeting. I thought you would be okay with it.”

Makoto stopped pacing and sighed as he shook his head. “It can’t be that simple, Haru. You’re the prince so this isn’t something to throw around lightly.”

“I’m well aware of _that_ ,” he retorted, bitterness filing his tone.

Silence fell over them after that remark for a few minutes, each stewing in their own thoughts.

It was Makoto who spoke first. “She really believed it when you said we’re together?”

“Yes, it didn’t take much convincing as I thought it would,” he answered.

Makoto crossed his arms against his chest. “And… she’s okay with it being me?”

Haru’s brow furrowed as he looked back at Makoto. “Why not? My parents like you.”

“I know that, but I’m not royalty. Even if this was real, wouldn’t that be an issue?”

Haru brought his fist up to rest on his chin as he was hit with the realization that his mother didn’t object based on that fact earlier. Maybe this could work after all if Makoto was up for it. A fake relationship shouldn’t be hard to pull off with him.

“She didn’t say anything against it, so it must be okay?” He meant to sound more confident in his words, but it still came out as a question.

Makoto wasn’t convinced but he didn’t argue about it. “You really think we can do this? Pretend to – date?”

“We do know each other well, it shouldn’t be hard for a little bit.”

Makoto shook his head. “I don’t see how this would help in the long run. Your parents still intend for you to marry.”

Haru hadn’t gotten that far with this plan. At first, he was just going to figure it out later but he needed some kind of reassuring to give Makoto now or he probably won’t agree to this. “We can let this go on for a few months and then call it off. Then I can tell them I don’t want to try any more suitors for a while and that should work.”

A frown spread across Makoto’s face as his brow furrowed. “I don’t think it will be that simple.”

“Do you trust me, Makoto?”

“Of course, I do,” he replied without any hesitation.

Haru stepped forward and placed a hand on Makoto’s shoulder. “Then trust me on this. I dragged you into this, so I’ll make sure everything goes alright for you.”

Makoto held his gaze for a minute before the frown eased up, but Haru knew he was still worried.

“Okay, Haru. Just next time clue me into your plan, alright?”

“I promise.”

 

That night as Haru laid in bed, sleep didn’t come easy for him as he kept turning over his conversation with his mother and Makoto over in his mind. Could they pull this off? It would get his parents off his back for a while and give him a break from the constant visits from suitors.

Makoto’s words from earlier of “I’m not royalty” came to mind.

Haru didn’t care about that stuff. Makoto was a better person than most of the royalty his parents tried setting him up with because blood status didn’t mean one was better than another. If Haru was going to marry, it wouldn’t be for something like that. He couldn’t envision a happy life that way.

That spurred an old memory of his grandmother that he hadn’t thought about in years. One where she told him about her first love, a man whose status was similar to that of Makoto’s.

Often, she would tuck him into bed and tell him a story before sleep, anything he wanted to hear. So, one night, he asked about the first time she fell in love. She was taken aback by the unexpected request but indulged him nonetheless.

_“He was a young man my age that worked my family’s palace. He was far from royalty, but I didn’t care. You can’t help who you fall in love with,” she said with a forlorn smile. “However, my parents did so I wasn’t allowed to marry him.”_

_“Why not?”_

_To the young Haru, that didn’t make any sense._

_“That’s how it was. I was already in an arrangement to marry another prince. But I did grow to love your grandfather. He was a good man.”_

_Haru wasn’t satisfied with that. “What about the man you loved first? Do you still love him?”_

_His grandmother didn’t answer right away as she rose from the bed. She smoothed out his blanket and leaned down to kiss his forehead. “The heart does not easily forget. And I hope for your sake, you won’t have to experience what I did. Find someone you love and hold onto them.”_

As the memory faded and Haru drifted off to sleep, he thought, _“Maybe I have.”_

 

The next morning, Haru awoke to a usual day. His parents didn’t say much on the topic of his supposed courting of Makoto which put any worries to rest for the time being. He went about his normal activities, meeting up with Makoto in the afternoon when he was free. It all seemed this plan of his was going to work out.

But Haru was in for a surprise the following day.

“Your Highness, congratulations on finding a suitor,” the servant said as she brought him his breakfast.

“Thank you,” he said, not thinking much of it.

The news had naturally spread around the castle quick the previous day he was seeing Makoto. But as he exited his room to attend lessons, he found the castle staff busy preparing for an event. One he didn’t realize they were hosting.

He changed course and made his way down to the great hall to find his mother standing in the middle of the room, ordering the servants around.

“Mother, what is all this for?” he asked as he approached her.

The Queen spared him only a glance as she replied, “What do you think it is, Haruka? It’s the ball to formally announce your engagement.”

“My what?” Haru asked before he could stop himself. Did he hear her right? Engagement?

His mother turned and gave him her full attention as a curious expression spread across her face, almost like a cat with a canary. “Your engagement with Mr. Tachibana.”

Haru cleared his throat and recomposed himself as if nothing was amiss. “Isn’t it a little early for that? I just told you we were seeing each other just a couple of days ago.”

“And since then, we discussed it with his parents and are moving forward with it like we would if you had chosen one of the previous suitors. The invitations are being sent now as we speak.” When Haru didn’t respond, she added, “Am I mistaken or isn’t this what you wanted?”

Her words sounded sincere, but Haru knew his mother was testing his resolve. Of course, she was clever enough to see through his lie, it was rather out of the blue, but he was too stubborn to give in now.

“Yes, why waste time then? I’m sure you’ll arrange a wonderful ball for it. Thank you, mother.”

He bowed his head before leaving.

Haru kept his pace normal as he exited the hall but as soon as he turned the corridor, he started to run. He needed to find Makoto now!

It didn’t take long to find him as Makoto was in the halls looking for him as well. Unsurprisingly, Makoto was a mess when they met up.

“Haru, what is happening right now? My parents –”

“Let’s talk somewhere else,” Haru cut in. They needed a private place to discuss this.

He grabbed Makoto’s hand and led the way to a quiet area of the castle, ignoring the looks and whispers of the servants they passed. They could gossip about this all they wanted to later, Haru didn’t care at that moment about keeping up appearances. He was more concerned about Makoto.

They couldn’t go to his room because it would be too easy for nosey servants to listen in. Once a location popped into his mind, Haru headed straight for it.

Haru led Makoto all the way outside to the mews. The sounds of the birds increased as they neared the birdhouses. He hoped Makoto being near the birds would help calm him down as they talked. No one else was around them at this time of day so they would be safe to discuss the matter.

“Haru, what is going on right now? My parents met with the King and Queen last night to discuss our supposed relationship and now we’re engaged to be married?!”

“It was my parents’ doing. I had no idea they would do this right away.”

Haru thought they could have a couple of months of “courtship” before having to move onto an engagement. That’s when he would call it off in some fashion, but this was happening too soon. That plan wouldn’t work now.

“My parents asked me why I didn’t mention any of this to them, so I lied and said it was because we were keeping it a secret. They seemed to have believed it,” Makoto said. “What are we going to do, Haru?”

Haru didn’t have a clue and he regretted dragging Makoto into this mess. But a part of him didn’t want to end this now. He chalked it up to stubborn pride. Not to mention, invitations were already on their way out and it wouldn’t look well on them if it was called off right after that. They needed to at least see this ball through.

He curled his fingers under his chin and tried to work out their next step.

Makoto watched him as Haru remained silent for a couple of minutes. “You’re not thinking of still going through with this, are you?”

Haru blinked and met his gaze. “Do you still trust me?”

Makoto sighed, his shoulders relaxing with it, and gave Haru a lopsided smile. “Of course, I do Haru.”

Haru nodded. “Then here’s what we’re going to do.”

 

Thanks to his mother’s need to go over the top, they had a little over a month until the ball. After agreeing to keep up appearances until then, they had to work on acting like a couple. Haru didn’t think it would be too hard since they already spent a large amount of time together, but now he had to be aware of how they acted together around each other. They had to be convincing enough that this was real but also within what was still deemed socially acceptable for a prince to do in public.

Haru could tell Makoto was hyper-aware of every little move he made when they were together. It was kind of cute sometimes watching him blush when they were close.

As the days passed, Haru found it easier for him to slip into the role of dating Makoto. He was with the one person he was most comfortable with, so how could it not be easy?

Before the end of the first week, his mother requested they attend dance lessons together. These were mostly for Makoto’s benefit to give him the basics of dance as to not embarrass himself. Haru didn’t think too much of its implications until they showed up on the first day of lessons and realized just how close and intimate it would be for them.

There were many blushes to be shared throughout their time together in the dance hall. Always being around each other was one thing, but it was new having to _this_ close to one another, holding hands while Makoto’s other hand rested on Haru’s lower back. It took a couple of lessons for them to just get over the bashfulness every time the instructor made them practice.

Haru wasn’t expecting to have this kind of reaction from such simple, innocent touches. He didn’t remember his face heating up like this or feel his stomach flip every time Makoto pulled him close when he was forced to dance with others at formal occasions. Before, he just wanted to get through the dance as quickly as possible, but now, he didn’t want the lessons to end.

When they found time for them to be alone without being watched over, the two of them made their way down to the beach. It usually didn’t get to last for long once someone found them and stayed to chaperone, but Haru enjoyed it nonetheless.

As time went on, their increased time together slowly made Haru realize a relationship wasn’t so bad after all. But more importantly, he wanted this to be for real with Makoto. And it was during these walks on the beach that he played out “what if?” scenarios in his head.

_What if we really did this? What if we got married?_

_Does Makoto want this, too?_

That was the one thing Haru was uncertain about. Sure, Makoto was going along with this plan but that’s because Makoto was a good friend like that. He was always willing to help Haru out. Haru had a feeling Makoto liked someone anyone. Any time he brought up the subject, Makoto would become bashful and quickly change the subject. That was a big indicator that there was someone Makoto was interested in. Haru just couldn’t figure out who.

Was Haru’s selfishness keeping Makoto away from his true happiness? Makoto was kind and would do anything for his friends. And all Haru was doing was taking advantage of that. He was a horrible person that didn’t deserve Makoto.

“Haru, is something the matter?”

He glanced up to see Makoto staring at him with a concerned look.

 _‘I should just ask him now and get it over with,’_ Haru thought.

But as he parted his lips to speak, Haru’s name was called. They both turned to see one of the palace servants coming up behind them.

“My apologies for intruding, but Prince Haru, your presence is requested for your fitting.”

Haru clenched his jaw and internally cursed. He thought he still had more time left on his own today.

“I’ll be right there,” he replied.

The servant nodded and retreated to wait for Haru to give the couple some space.

“Duty calls,” Makoto said when he could tell Haru was conflicted about leaving. “It’s okay, Haru. We can talk about it later.”

Haru wasn’t satisfied with that but he didn’t have much of a choice in the matter. His mother wouldn’t be happy if he made the tailor wait.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said before walked away.

He could feel Makoto’s gaze on his back as he continued. Surely, they would find time then.

 

That wish did not come. In the remaining weeks leading up to the ball, they barely got any time alone together, whether it was by design or not. The longer it went on, the more it began to weigh on Haru’s conscience.

“Is something wrong, Haruka?” his father asked one night as they sat in the library together.

(Haru would have preferred to spend the evening with Makoto but he was tied up with something else.)

Haru glanced over at him, trying to piece together an answer. He couldn’t be honest and tell his father what was weighing on his mind.

“Why do you ask?” he said to buy him some time.

“You’ve been staring out the window for almost ten minutes now and haven’t touched the book in front of you. There has to be something on your mind.”

Haru dropped his gaze to the forgotten book. He marked his spot and closed it, setting it on the table beside him. If he couldn’t say the main issue on his mind, there was something else he could ask about.

“Is it really allowed for me to marry Makoto even if he’s not royalty as well?”

Judging by his father’s expression, that hadn’t been what he was expecting. The king removed his reading glasses and set them aside. “Of course, it is. We wouldn’t be going through with this if it wasn’t. Why do you ask now?”

Sure, it felt dumb asking that _now_ , but Haru liked hearing the confirmation nonetheless.

“I always thought I had to marry another royal or someone of high nobility since mother is always arranging suitors like that for me,” he said.

His father sighed. “Your mother thought she was doing best by that since you hadn’t taken any interest in anyone on your own over the years. She thought it was her way to help you meet someone.” He paused and chuckled. “But it turns out you already had someone all along. The two of you are inseparable so it shouldn’t have come as a surprise.”

Haru dropped his gaze to the floor in thought. He had the option to choose who he wanted to marry this whole time?

“It was your grandmother who made it possible. She didn’t want to see you forced to marry someone. She wanted you to have the right to choose regardless of their status.”

Haru sat there silently processing his father’s words and couldn’t believe what he was hearing. How was he not aware of this? Did he just assume his parents would arrange a marriage for him like all the other princes and princess?

The more he thought about it, the more it seemed odd he was never betrothed to someone at a young age like others he knew. Since he hadn’t shown any interest in anyone before he turned twenty, that was the reason his parents thought he couldn’t meet anyone on in his own and decided to step in.  

If he could marry anyone he wanted, that meant –

“Ah, there’s that rare Haruka smile,” his father said, breaking Haru’s train of thought.

Haru looked up at him and saw his father smiling back at him. He hadn’t realized he was even smiling until his father pointed it out.

“I want to marry Makoto,” he said bluntly.

“ _Want_ to marry Makoto? I would hope so after we’re hosting this ball to formally announce it,” his father said with a laugh.

Haru gave a nervous laugh in return. “Right, I know that.”

Now he just needed to tell Makoto.

 

The day of the ball finally arrived. If the castle hasn’t been busy enough already, it was filled to the brim with activity as last-minute preparations were carried out.

And Haru was full of his own anxious energy. He hadn’t been able to see Makoto alone, but he was determined to find a way tonight. He would make his feelings known but let Makoto make the decision of what comes next. If he wanted to end it all, then Haru would go with it and deal with the consequences with his parents. He didn’t want to put Makoto through this any longer.

Haru dressed in his formal attire made specifically for the ball. The black fabric with blue accents made the color of his eyes pop as he looked over his appearance in the mirror, creating a nice overall look. He wondered what Makoto would be dressed in since he, too, had his own custom attire made for tonight.

Regardless, he knew Makoto would look handsome in whatever he wore.

A knock at the door alerted him that it was time for him to leave. Haru closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was finally going to see this night through one way or another.

He exited his room and chose to walk unaccompanied down to the great hall.

Makoto was already there waiting for him. Haru stopped in his tracks when he saw him. The other man wasn’t just handsome tonight, but truly breathtaking.

He never thought Makoto’s usual clothes were bad, but it was different to see him so dressed up for the evening. The tailor did an exceptional job on making it fit Makoto in all the right places, such as the cut of the jacket accenting his broad shoulders and tapering waistline. The colored accents were similar in design to Haru’s but green instead of blue.

His hair was even styled, the right side slicked back, giving him a more refined and mature look than the usual boyish one he sported. It all suited Makoto very well.

However, Haru could still see the nerves present in Makoto’s body language. He wasn’t used to attending events like this. As Haru approached, Makoto relaxed a little, a smile spread across his face as he gazed at Haru.

“You look beautiful tonight, Haru,” he greeted.

Haru averted his eyes, hoping that the growing heat on his cheeks wouldn’t be too noticeable. “You look quite handsome yourself,” he said as he glanced back up.

“You think so? This is much more than I’m used to,” Makoto said, tugging at the hem of his jacket.

“Really, you do,” Haru reassured. “Makoto, before we go in, there’s something I want to talk with you about.”

Haru didn’t get his chance as the main doors to the hall were opened and their names were introduced to all the waiting guests.

 _‘Dammit,’_ Haru thought. Timing was never on their side.  

He pushed his words away for the time being and raised his arm, bent at the elbow, to Makoto. Without hesitation, Makoto looped his arm around his, taking his place beside Haru.

“We’ll talk later.”

Haru nodded. One way or another, he was going to find a way.

 

Since they were the men of the hour, it was impossible to get a moment alone together to talk or so _anything_ without being watched by everyone. He also wanted a break from all the people and their judgmental looks at Makoto. It was to be expected but Haru didn’t like it all the same. Eventually, he knew an opportunity would arise when they could sneak off, but it was a matter of waiting for it.

(In the back of his mind, Haru knew they could discuss this tomorrow but _needed_ to do this tonight. He didn’t want to put it off any longer.)

A glimpse of blond hair passing through the crowd and a loud “ _Rei_!” caught Haru’s attention. This was the moment he was waiting for.

He turned to Makoto and leaned in to whisper, “When I say so, follow me.”

Makoto nodded before Haru stepped away.

It was easy to catch up to his friend as the crowd parted when they saw him coming through.

“Nagisa,” Haru called out as he reached him.

The young man in question stopped and turned around, eyes lighting up when he saw Haru.

“Haru! I was hoping to see you sometime this evening,” Nagisa greeted. “Congratulations again on your engagement. Speaking of which, where is Makoto?” Nagisa looked around Haru, expecting to see Makoto somewhere behind him.

Rei cleared his throat and smiled at Haru. “It’s a pleasure to see you again, Prince Haru,” he greeted formally, despite the fact they’d been friends for years now.

“It’s good to see you both, however, I have a favor to ask of you, Nagisa,” Haru said, cutting to the chase.

“Of course! What is it?”

“Keep my parents distracted for the time being so that Makoto and I can slip out for a few minutes.”

A mischievous grin spread across Nagisa’s face. “Oh, I see how it is,” he teased.

“Wherever your mind is going, it’s not like that. Can you do it?”

Nagisa nodded. “I’ll always do anything you ask. And it should be easy. Your parents love me.”

“Just nothing too flashy, okay?”

Rei placed a hand on Nagisa’s shoulder. “I’ll make sure of that, Prince Haru.”

“Thank you.”

Haru left them to carry out their work and made his way back to Makoto.

“Was that Nagisa and Rei?” Makoto asked.

Haru didn’t respond as he watched the two in question approach his parents. They were too far to fully know what Nagisa was doing but once their attention was fully on him, Haru grabbed Makoto’s wrist.

“Let’s go.”

Haru kept a normal pace as he led the way towards the side doors. With one last glance over his shoulder to his parents, he opened the door and they slipped out into the garden.

“Haru?” Makoto question as he was pulled down the steps and into the area of lush greenery and fountains.

“This was the only way I could think of for us to talk before it’s too late,” Haru replied, not sparing him a glance. “I want to make sure we are overheard.”

Nothing else was said between them as they walked. They probably didn’t need to go this far away from the castle but Haru had a special place in mind he wanted to talk at.

A couple of minutes later, they arrived at one of the many fountains across the grounds and Haru let go of Makoto’s hand. The fountain was quite large with a high edge around it perfect for sitting on and adorned with dolphins. It was the one Haru found himself at often and his feet instinctively carried them here.

Now that they were here, finally alone, Haru didn’t know where to begin. He looked everywhere but at Makoto as he tried to piece together the words he’d been holding in all this time.

Makoto seemed content to let him go at his own pace and sat down on the edge of the fountain, placing his hands on either side of him. After another minute of silence from Haru, he prompted, “So, what’s been troubling you so much lately?”

Haru slowly met his gaze. The only person he couldn’t hold anything from was sitting right in front of him, patiently waiting. All he needed to do was be honest about his feelings.

Except, words weren’t his strong suit. Not to mention there was the fear he felt about what would happen next.

When he still didn’t respond, Makoto leaned forward, taking one of Haru’s hands in his own. He began to gently run circles on Haru’s wrist. It did have a nice grounding effect on Haru.

“Is it our – _relationship?_ Is it too much for you now?” Makoto asked.

Haru shook his head, holding back a sarcastic laugh. Too much for him? That wasn’t his concern. “What about you?” he asked.

“Me?” Makoto asked, tilting his head to the side.

“You’ve gone along with it all this time without any complaints and I know this affects your life more than mine.”

“I already told you I didn’t mind,” Makoto said.

Why was Makoto so agreeable to this? How could he give up his own life for Haru like this?

Haru took a deep breath, preparing himself for his next words. He had to ask this regardless if Makoto’s answer would be to his liking or not.

Makoto squeezed his hand a little tighter as if he sensed the growing tension in Haru.  

“Isn’t there someone else you’d rather be with? Someone you’d rather marry instead of continuing with this lie?”

Makoto’s mouth dropped open, taken aback by the unexpected question. “Wh-what are you talking about, Haru?” he asked.

“I know there’s someone you like,” he said, exasperation filling his tone. He needed a straight answer out Makoto on this for once.

He watched as Makoto dropped his gaze and his face flush red.

“It’s you, Haru. It’s _always_ been you,” Makoto said after what felt like an eternity of silence. “I don’t know where you got it from that it’s someone else.”

Haru was dumbfounded. He didn’t want Makoto to be in love with someone else, but he never thought that someone would be him.

“Me?”

Makoto let out a nervous laugh as he met Haru’s gaze. “Yes, you. I’ve tried to hide it all these years but this last month has been the hardest ever for me. There so many times I wanted to confess but couldn’t bring myself to follow through with it.”

“Why didn’t you?” he asked even though he was still reeling from Makoto saying “years.”

Not to mention if he had, it would have saved them a lot of time if Makoto had.

“How could I? You’re a prince and I’m not. That fact this,” he gestured his hand toward the castle and ball, “is happening right now still doesn’t make sense to me.”

“I have an explanation for that if it helps,” Haru said. “Apparently, my grandmother made it so that I can marry whoever I choose. So, it’s not an issue.”

Makoto gapped at him again. “Are you serious?”

Haru nodded as he stepped closer to Makoto. “And I already know who I’ve chosen.”

Makoto swallowed and licked his lips. “Who?” he asked just above a whisper.

“You.”

With his free hand, Haru lifted it to the side of Makoto’s face, cupping his hand against his cheek.

Haru had no clue how this confession would go but that was enough to convey his feelings. All he knew now was that he really wanted to kiss Makoto. As he drew closer, lips less than an inch apart, a frantic voice called out to them.

“ _Prince Haru!”_

Haru turned to see Rei running toward them. “What is it?”

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but you should get back immediately before Nagisa makes a spectacle of himself.”

_Leave it to Nagisa to get carried away and go overboard._

“Then why didn’t you stay and stop him?” Haru asked.

“I tried my best to keep him under control but when that failed, I figured I should get you before your parents caught on and sent someone to find you.”

Haru nodded. That was the better alternative, but still not preferable. “Thank you, Rei.”  

He turned back to Makoto and let out an aggravated groan. Why can’t they ever get a moment alone together? Was the world against them being together?

“It’s okay, Haru. We talked and that’s what important for now. How about we go back inside? We haven’t gotten a chance to dance yet.”

Haru’s shoulders dropped but he nodded. That would have to do for now. At least he got his feelings off his chest since he’d been trying to do this whole time.

“Can you give us just a moment, Rei?” Makoto asked, leaning to the right so that he could see their friend.

Rei adjusted his glasses, unsure. “If you must, but I insist on not waiting much longer.”

He turned and took a few steps away.

Makoto looked back at Haru and without warning, placed his hand on the back of Haru’s head and pulled him forward, bringing their lips together. The angle wasn’t perfect, and their noses bumped together. His fingers tightened in Haru’s hair, sending a jolt down Haru’s spine.

It was a bit rougher than Haru imagined their first kiss to be, but he didn’t mind. With a sharp intake of breath through his nose, Haru kissed back, savoring it as much as he could. He never expected the kind and sweet Makoto to pull a move like that. And he loved it.

Makoto was the first to pull away and Haru chased after his lips, wanting more.

“There will be more time for that later. If we don’t head back now, I’d hate to see what Rei does to us,” Makoto chuckled, pulling his hand out of Haru’s hair.

Haru begrudgingly nodded.

Makoto rose from the fountain. He reached out and took Haru’s hand, threading their fingers together.

As they walked towards Rei, Haru glanced up at Makoto. “So, when you say that you’ve loved me for years, how long exactly?”

His curiosity had gotten the better of him and he didn’t care if Rei was in earshot as they made their way back to the castle.

Makoto avoided his gaze as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. “You’ve always been special to me, Haru, ever since we were kids. It wasn’t until we were about twelve or so that I started realizing that’s what the feeling was. Is that weird?”

“No, it’s not.”

Now that Makoto had said it, Haru was starting to realize the same feelings had been present since then, it just took him _way_ longer to fully understand them.

“It hurt, you know, having to see you meet with all those suitors. Not that I blame you or anything! I know you didn’t want to go through with it, but I always had this fear that you might have fallen for one of them,” Makoto said.

Haru squeezed his hand and when Makoto met his gaze, he said, “You won’t have to worry about that anymore.”

“We’re really going to do this then?” Makoto asked.

“I couldn’t think of anyone else to have at my side.”

Rei opened the door and the three of them slipped back inside. It was easy to do so since most eyes were on Nagisa.

“Let’s have that dance now,” Haru said.

He led Makoto through the crowd of people to the center of the hall. When those still out there dancing saw them approach, they bowed and moved to the side and formed an open circle for them. This drew everyone else’s attention to them and away from Nagisa who sent went quiet.

For once, Makoto wasn’t shy with all eyes on them as they took their starting positions. He was calm and relaxed as his focus was solely on Haru before him, a soft smile on this face. And Haru didn’t have a care for anyone else in the hall either.

Haru didn’t have to think when the new song began, his body instantly moving on cue to the beat with Makoto. They moved perfectly in step with one another.

Halfway through the song, Makoto laughed, the corners of eyes crinkling.

“What’s so funny?” Haru asked.

“Aren’t we doing this backward? Getting engaged before we confess our feelings?”

Haru held back his laugh as he thought about it. “I guess that’s what it took for us to make it happen.”

 

The Queen watched the couple dance across the floor. The pairs’ eyes were locked on each other, laughing, without any regard to those around them. She was surprised to see her reserved son smiling so openly in public.

“Something seems different about them,” she said to her husband beside her.

The King smiled as he watched them. “I just see two people in love, like they’re meant to be.”

“Perhaps Haruka was telling the truth after all and this was some ploy of his.”

The King laughed. “I told you there was nothing to worry about.” After a pause, he added, “I wish my mother was here to see this. She would have been happy for him.”

The Queen nodded. “She would’ve been. I’m happy for our son as well.”

 

There would still be much more to come for the new couple in the future. A wedding to plan. Bestowing a new title on Makoto and prepare him for his new role once Haru took the crown. As daunting as it sounded, it would be okay in the end because they would face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again!! 
> 
> If you liked this and want to share on twitter, use this [post](https://twitter.com/tripcreates/status/1088987126941794304). Of if you’re still on tumblr, this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/182309541206/its-always-been-you).


End file.
